House of the Dead
by Kylefan1990
Summary: When Lumpy's ghost hunting class visits a real life haunted house things are too good to be true. But then horrific murders begin to happen, with a strange culprit as the cause of them. Contains graphic horror violence and strong language so be careful!


**The following story is intended for people who can handle a lot of violence. It is a very grim and very upsetting Happy Tree Friends Fanfiction that will probably make you cry by the time it is finished. It also contains scenes of distress and very little humor. I know you watch the series and used to the violence by now but it is worse than the show and will make you sick if you don't come with a heavy stomach. It is on my profile if you want a full summery. It is called the House of the Dead in case you are interested. Flaky is the main character as well as Flippy seeing as they are the couple I most want to get together. It will contain everything that a good horror movie contains and then some. I am sorry for all of this warning but I have to warn you so that way there is no way that I will get flamed for it if you get upset or offended by the violence and profanity it contains. There will also be some sexual content but it is mild and very brief for an M rating, so be warned it is to be read by only mature people who can take upsetting content and not recommended for people who have weak stomach or think that they will have a weak stomach. All of this story and its chapters to come are made while listening to Madder Mortem, my new favorite band. I suggest you listen to them as soon as possible if you have not yet heard of them. With that out of the way I hope that everyone who doesn't apply to the standards needed for the story leave before it is too late and they won't sue me if they insist on reading it. No more warnings from here on out. It will be graphic and there will also be violence relating to sexual things. If you are not mature or think you can't handle it I am not responsible for tears shed or anger that may result from reading this story. This is your ONLY warning for the rest of the story. With that out of the way let us come to the part where we are even here for. Ignore grammar or spelling errors as I don't give a fuck about them and won't correct them if you kindly point them out to me and you will be ignored if you do. No offence but I am not an English teacher nor plan on becoming one so leave me out of your OCD tendencies. Like always this is dedicated to Nikki, who would thrive on this sort of thing. Thanks for having the patience for reading this.**

Chapter one: The Party

It was a dull day and was slowly becoming worse as the class stood in a stupor patiently waiting for it to end. Flaky and Sniffles were the only people who were paying attention to anything Lumpy was saying and Lumpy was grateful for even the smallest bit of attention that was being paid to him. The reason that everyone was not paying attention was because Lumpy was not the greatest at holding attention. Cuddles tried to keep from sleeping but unfortunately his hand did not want to hold his head up. With a grunt his head fell to the desk and he rubbed his chin gingerly. Giggles gave a weak smile and laughed at his pain but immediately broke the cruel streak by rubbing his back and apologizing for her moment of laughter. They were dating in a weird sort of way and most unpleasantness was forgiven. Lifty and Shifty were the only interesting case as they had already graduated from the high school but refused to leave due to the habit of them showing up because they had nowhere to go.

It was most unusual for the brothers to show an interest for anything other than stealing the other kid's belongings but here they were and there was nothing Lumpy could do to kick them out. If they wanted to volunteer than who was Lumpy to protest otherwise. The class was almost over for the day and everyone except Flaky and Sniffles were anxious to leave. Toothy couldn't even wait the five minutes and half of his body was already out of the chair. He did not want to appear too rude and hid his anxiety to prevent it.

Flippy was sitting next to Flaky and did not want to let his girlfriend leave the class last. Lumpy must have known of his classes' interest in leaving for his next statement was enough to stop a runaway train dead in its tracks. "All of this talk about ghosts and not once did I mention our exciting fieldtrip and what I have planned for all of you." The class except Flaky and Sniffles immediately halted in their tracks and forgot that it was three minutes till they got out. "Yes I thought that might get your attention. We are having an overnight fieldtrip just this class and I have the perfect place for us to go." He held up his hand to stop the onslaught of hands that shot into the air. "Yes, yes I am sure you all have questions for me but we don't have time for questions.

As most of you are aware, I recently came into contact with a ghost and he told me that I just had to go the house on Madison Avenue! Since we are a ghost hunting class and because we need the experience we are to all go to the said house. We are all going to be driving there so all of you that can't drive please get together with someone that can. Any questions will have to wait for when we are at the house. Since it is just me, I will have to control all of you little monsters for the duration of the trip." At this point the bell rang and it scared everyone in the room. They had forgotten about the end of school and when Lumpy revealed what they were to do, it delayed them in their hurry from Lumpy. It was to be their first trip ever and at the mention of the next day's activities was enough to stop them from leaving.

It was a while before they realized that they were free to go. Soon enough Toothy got out of his small desk and headed over to Flaky who grinned as soon as she realized what was happening. "I am here to meet you for your party. I was invited wasn't I? I sure hope so as I don't want to go home today." Flaky grinned nervously and replied, "Of course you were, everyone here was invited. I don't believe in exclusions." This cheered up Toothy immensely as he left for his locker to prepare the last minute things needed for her party.

Flippy came over and kissed her before stating that Flaky was always so kind and he admired that hugely. This caused Flaky to blush and she had to look away so that he wouldn't see her in her embarrassed state. It wasn't long for the couple to leave Lumpy's class and head their way to Flaky's car. Flaky, along with the help of Flippy cashed in on a luxurious car enough to fit at least 8 people. She did this because of the constant requests from her friends of driving them all over the place. She eventually got a bigger car and along with her boyfriend, there were Giggles, Cuddles, Sniffles, Toothy, Petunia, Lifty and Shifty. Everyone else wasn't in her circle of close friends but there was no one she wasn't friendly with.

They were out in the parking lot and the aforementioned friends she was with soon met up with her. Lifty and Shifty were laughing away at some funny joke that Sniffles had just told and were too busy to watch where they were going and bumped into another car's rear-view mirror. They gave a grunt of pain and stumbled back a little rubbing their bruises. Everyone except Flaky laughed at the brother's clumsiness and the brother's quickly flipped everyone else off and said the proper "Fuck you" to go with it. Flaky quickly broke up the laughter and just unlocked the door to the front seat and soon everyone joined her. Flippy of course went up front while everyone else opened the back doors. Toothy bravely volunteered to go in the trunk seat by himself seeing as how the back seats were taken. He fumbled open the trunk door and got in joking while he did so that he hoped he would not be left behind if he took too long in getting in. Flaky said, "Don't be silly, you're my friend too and I sure as hell wouldn't leave one of my friends behind." Even though she knew he was joking she felt an inclination to not worry the young beaver into a nervous wreck. Toothy smiled a little and then got into the trunk seat and quickly buckled up.

"Is everyone's seatbelt on? I am not leaving this school until everyone clicks." With a grunt and a sigh there was the sound of various clicks as everyone buckled up. Flaky smiled to herself and slowly started the car. She always made sure they buckled up after the numerous deaths that were involved by no seatbelts. She always buckled up and she made Flippy follow suit so that way he could back her up should they prove difficult to convince. As the car sped down the street her thoughts turned to the trip at hand tomorrow. She couldn't help but feel a little scared. She always felt scared when new things came her way and she tried to tell herself that she was surrounded by her small group of friends and that they wouldn't let anything happen to her.

But still that feeling of nervousness refused to leave her. There was excited conversation all around her and rather then drive to her house in silence, she thought that she might listen in on one of them just to pass the time until she arrived to her house. Cuddles was ranting about something that had happened to him just the other day and it seemed to be a rather humorous tale and he was reliving it to Giggles and several other animals nearby. "You all know the saying don't bite off more than you can chew right? Well that shits true and what happened to me the other day was enough to make into the book of stupid things that people can do with themselves." He already had a sizable audience and once he realized that they wanted him to continue, he sighed and then began his story. "This took place about three days ago and it is what got me and Giggles together in the first place." At once people began to look nervous as if they were hesitant to hear something so personal about the two childhood friends and at once Cuddles picked up on that and slowly said, "It's not what you think, it has nothing to do with sex, although I wish it did so that way I could scare the shit out of you guys. Of course you guys know that I am something of a daredevil and always try new things just because I am a moron and don't know any better, but is also to show that I am not a pussy although I don't think that any of you can think that about me." "Just get to the fucken story you idiot!"

Flaky could not tell who it was that had spoken but at once knew that whoever said it was interested in what Cuddles had to say. Cuddles grinned and at last continued with his funny story. "Well it all started about three days ago and Giggles and I were at the county fair by ourselves and we were extremely tired and hungry as well as thirsty to make matters worse. We had no money and we were just wondering around hoping that someone had gone crazy and marked something that we could have as free. But the long line of price tags kept popping up all around us. Just when we about to drop dead from starving and thirst one vendor popped out from the long lines of stalls and asked us what the matter was.

Not wanting to be rude I told him that we were nearly dehydrated and hungry from lack of food and drink respectfully. He smiled and told us that his stall might be able to help us. He then proceeded to tell us that no one stopped at his stall the entire day and he now understood why. Being stupid we immediately agreed to try whatever he had in mind just in the slight possibility that we could do it. Little did we know the horror that was in store for us. Or at least me seeing as how I did it and not Giggles. We were led over to his stall feeling nervous for the task at hand. He quickly began to tell us that the body is willing to perform horrible stunts when desperate. At this we tried to come up with an excuse for not doing it, but we couldn't seeing as how we were interrupted by this stranger. He told us that it wasn't anything that we couldn't handle. It was just a test to see how desperate times can sometimes lead us to do stupid things. He then produced a jalapeño pepper and smiled at me seeing as how he probably could tell that I was the one to do it to impress Giggles. He somehow knew that we were close and focused on me most of the time.

He then proceeded to tell me that if I can down the pepper he would provide just enough food and water so that we wouldn't pass out. If I couldn't then he wouldn't obviously. Not wanting to appear a pussy in front of my friend I took it and prepared to eat it." Here he grinned mischievously and as the animals in the car listened with bated breath, he hurriedly finished the story. "He proceeded to warn me that raw these peppers were unmercifully hot then the slight difference when they were cooked and with other things. Even though it wasn't by enough to fully lose the spiciness they were slightly milder than they were when they were cooked. Stupidly I brushed him off and popped that little fucker in my mouth and at first nothing came to me and after several seconds of not reacting I stupidly asked for another.

He stared at me as if I was crazy and I told him that I couldn't taste it so I asked for another. This he could at least understand and gave me another of those fucken little pepper things. I again popped it into my mouth and this time I felt the effects plus the added benefits of the second. I fell on the ground on all fours and proceeded to hack and cough and choke on nothing but the heat. Giggles bent over me as I almost lost my breath due to the heat. I had eaten two raw Jalapeño peppers when the first one wouldn't react. Not wanting to be sued for incompetence the man stayed with me until at last the glory of being able to breathe settled in and after downing the man's water which he provided for me, I was finally able to rid the heat but it took a lot of water. Fortunately it was not public as it was the last booth on the end of the row and no one was there to witness my stupidity. The only good thing was coming out of the spiciness to Giggles staying with me the whole time and kissing me and assuring me that it was okay. The man gave us food and made us swear to never attempt such a foolhardy stunt like that again. While not the funniest story in the world, it is humorous to me at least to me and that is all that matters."

Despite this last statement, the entire car was in stitches. Flaky had to focus on the roads but still she had a hard time of controlling the movement as she gave into fits of laughter and finally Flippy had to gain control of the car to avoid crashing and killing them all. It was a good thing she decided to listen to the story as they were almost to her house. The story had passed the time immensely and she was really glad to have partaken in the hilarity of Cuddles' stupidity a little bit. Soon they would arrive at Flaky's house and they would partake in a glorious party as long as the others steered clear of drugs seeing as how her parents were out of town and she needed to have the house clean for their return.

Fortunately she hung out with drug-free friends so she had no reason to worry. She had various video games at her house and she would let them play it as long as lights out was at 10 because she always went to bed at 10. When her parents were out of town, Flippy always spent the night at her house to keep her company. She had suffered from really vivid violent dreams that kept her awake from fear to fall back asleep. Her dreams told stories and not the usual images of horror that normal people had. She had intense and realistic dreams that never came true but were dark and disturbing. Soon her car parked in the garage of her house and the friends all piled out of the car and waited for her to unlock the door. She always left the door locked even though she wasn't gone for more than 7 hours at most on a normal day, she kept it locked.

Having the raccoon brothers steal from her in the past had caused her to learn the error of her ways and lock it at every given moment. Her car could only fit 8 people in it and seeing as how she was extremely popular at school these days, more people had been invited to her house; Not very much though, but everyone at school except Lumpy because he was the teacher and it would be awkward as hell with him in her home. Handy, Russell, and Cub were invited. Cub was now fourteen and despite the obvious difference in the others age, Flaky and her friends were only 18. (A.N. **try to ignore the serious flaw in ages if it were true. I needed Cub older and I could only think of fourteen. I know they would be in their mid 20's or 30's but try to ignore that flaw for me please?) **

Later that night after a round of video games and late night prank calls to random people, it was late and near the 10 at night limit that Flaky had set earlier. She was in her parent's room looking at their belongings that they had left behind in their hurry to catch the plane. They had enough money to purchase food and hotels that they didn't need the clothes that they packed the night before and so soon forgotten because they had overslept. Flaky only knew that her parents were on vacation because of the note that her mother had left in her hurry to catch the plane. No other calls or notes were left or made between the time, but the only way she knew they weren't dead was that she made sure to check the obituaries because she feared them dead. There was a knock at the door and she immediately put down a picture of her mother and stared up at the doorway.

The door opened and Toothy appeared in the doorway and when Flaky made no movement to shoo him away he stepped into the room. "There is a place in front of the TV where your name is written and I was sent up here to make sure that you were not stuck somewhere. It's good to see that you are here and not stuck. I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Flaky smiled and flashed him a grin. "I am alright, I was just looking at my parents stuff. It's just been forever since I seen them and I was just reminiscing. I don't feel like playing any games right now, but tell anyone that asks that I feel like taking a shower and then going to bed." Toothy looked worried and as Flaky got up and made her way to the showering room, he put a hand on her. " I hope you are alright, you know you are a bad liar and that you can tell us anything if something is on your mind. I am here for you even if you think I might not care." Flaky smiled once more and hugged Toothy saying while doing so, "I know that you are here for me and I know that hiding something from you is utterly futile but I am fine, really; besides it is way too complicated for me to discuss here. Why don't you go to the others and let them know what I plan on doing. If they want to stop me then why don't they do it themselves?" She walked into the bathroom leaving behind a confused Toothy.

She knew it was risky letting a brief amount of anger out at the young beaver but the pain of not having parents there and always having to make the decisions for herself. She hosted this party so that she could have some company for once and then she wouldn't have to cry herself to sleep. She switched on the shower and immediately the steam filled the room. She always took hot showers so that the burns would warm and comfort her. She could stand the immense heat even though so few of her friends saw the point of such hot showers. She stepped into the shower and immediately relished in the heat that blasted every inch of her body.

Why did she snap at Toothy just then? What did the little beaver have to do with her problems at hand? He was just a little kid that followed her and the others wherever they went. Why did she unload a bit of stress that she had onto him when all he was trying to do was see where she was? She shivered even though the water was hot and not capable of making someone shiver. Tears began to form in her eyes and she withheld the sob that so desperately wanted to escape her lips. She knew that even though the shower's noise would mask the sound of her tears, they could still hear her if she cried loud enough. She wanted to know what happened to her parents and why they hadn't called her in so long. Her pessimistic attitude constantly strayed to the worst possible scenario, but for once she didn't listen to it. A squeak echoed out scaring her, and she immediately froze. Someone was in the room with her and she was naked! Oh god the horror of it all and she was crying too! Quickly she stuck her head out of the shower curtain and looked around the room. The door was still closed and there was no sign of someone entering at the worst possible moment. Sighing to herself she closed her eyes and stuck her head back inside the warm shower. Perhaps she had imagined it and was simply going crazy like she constantly joked.

"How odd that such a hypochondriac who is always looking both ways for a stalker would fail to notice that I would sneak by undetected." Flaky yelled in shock and horror and stumbled back. She realized that she still had her eyes closed and that was why it was so scary. Opening them , she realized with some relief that Flippy was standing in front of her. He seemed unfazed that she was naked and that her breasts were inches from his chest. He was staring right at her face and she realized that he could see the tears still stuck on her face. She hated that she showed such weakness in front of him but it was too late, he wouldn't go away something told her.

"When Toothy came back without you and with a disappointed look on his face, I knew something was up and I made some excuse and then I came up here. Flaky, your parents are busy, that is why they haven't called or written and I am sure they are fine. You have been checking the obituaries every fucken day and came up with nothing so obviously they are fine. If they weren't they would have posted something by now. You have a group of people down there that want to spend time with the person that said that they could come over. You are one of the most popular people in school after Giggles and even she thinks your cool so you are obviously doing something right. Why don't you stop this long shower and come downstairs so the rest of us can sleep easily tonight?"

After this speech he took her chin and raised it upward towards his. They kissed. It was long and glorious and it made Flaky feel so much better. They kissed holding their bodies close to one another and savored the moment. Then at last they broke apart and savored the flavor of the other. Flaky could always count on Flippy to make her feel better. It was ironic that someone who used to flip out at the slightest loud noise that reminded him of the war could be so gentle and caring when it came to her feelings.

The rest of the night passed with Flaky having fun for the first time without thinking of her missing parents or any of the other problems on her mind. She played video games with the others and even beat one of the games that had been giving her so many problems. No problems came up until it was time for bed. It wasn't so much a problem for everyone else but her. She had been dreading it all night and finally it had come. She wanted to know what the sleeping arrangements were since this was a party/sleepover and she didn't want to force everyone to sleep on the floor of her room while she was the only one in a bed. Flippy solved this problem by drawing out the terms of the sleeping arrangements. In short he told everyone who they were sleeping with. Giggles laughed and immediately grabbed Cuddles as her buddy. She had told Flaky on many occasions before today that she always held sleepovers with Cuddles, many of them without his consent.

Flippy in the end ended up with Flaky and she felt that things worked out a little too well. She hoped that nothing funny would go on as she couldn't imagine anyone here having sex despite Giggles seeming a little too eager to work with Cuddles. She knew that since this was her house, they would take extra caution to not dirty up the sheets. After everyone brushed their teeth and made all the bed time rituals that one does before one goes to bed they were ready to go to bed. Flaky lagged behind after a second round of goodnights made their way to her and Flippy. She didn't want to sleep. She was afraid of what might happen in her sleep. She had a history of violent dreams and it usually happened after a happy day such as this one. Flippy waited until Toothy and Petunia rounded the corner and then he put one of his hands on Flaky. "You do remember my conversation with you earlier today don't you? You have nothing to worry about so long as you have your friends." "And what happens if something happens to you? What will I do then?" Flippy laughed. Not another word was spoken as they lie in each other's arms and waited for the other to get sleepy enough to head back to their room. Finally Flaky yawned and Flippy led her back to the bedroom. As they made their way back to the room, Flaky fell asleep and was led back to the room by Flippy.

A normal day for the critters happened today, but over the next couple of weeks, strange and horrific events would terrorize our young friends. Will they survive? All will be revealed soon enough but for now the night would pass normally for the young heroes.

**Who is the first to go? Well that would be cheating to know ahead of time. I am sorry for having it like a drama romance fic but I wanted a normal day to pass before the horror starts. Surely you are still here even though nothing exciting happened? Updates occur depending on how much I have planned and whether or not I like what is going to happen. While this is the first story in awhile and also the one story that has a fully completed chapter one, I still don't know if I will update. If you really like the start of it then send me a review telling me to update and I will think about it. This is the calm before the storm and I assure you the next chapter will have a little more excitement. I hope you will continue to read it despite its slow start. I have so much planned for this one I assure you the next chapter will be scarier than this one is. With that, you can look forward to chapter two coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you!!!!**


End file.
